


Just Kiss Me

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 21: Müllez





	

— O problema é que a culpa é sempre minha!— Thomas fala, pousando o seu copo de whisky no balcão e encarando Mario.— Entendes?

— Claro que entendo.— Mario assente.

A verdade é que Thomas está há pelo menos vinte minutos a falar da discussão que teve com um amigo seu por causa de um cão que os dois encontraram. E a única coisa que Mario pode fazer é pelo menos fingir que está a a ouvir tudo que Thomas está dizer.

— Mas conta-me Mario, o que te trouxe a Munique?— Thomas pergunta e o outro homem fica um pouco impressionado por ele finalmente mudar de assunto.

— Tenho de representar a empresa para que trabalho numa reunião.— Mario explica.— E tu, como estás a nível profissional.

Thomas torce o nariz, pedindo a empregado do bar que lhe volte a encher o copo e Mario toma isso como uma resposta negativa para o lado de Thomas. Por isso, prefere ficar em silêncio e observar a pista de dança.

— O Manuel veio comigo mas desapareceu há já alguns minutos.— Thomas fala de repente e olha em volta.— Queria que vocês se pudessem encontrar novamente.

— Deixa estar, ele lá aparece!— Mario sorri e vê o outro homem beber o seu whisky enquanto analisa todo o bar provavelmente à procura de Manuel.— Como é que está o Miro?

De novo, Thomas torce o nariz mas desta vez consegue disfarçar ao beber o seu copo de whisky. Mario fica sem reação e com a ideia de que a vida de Thomas está a regredir tanto a nível profissional como amoroso.

— Sabes...— Thomas fala com um ar filosófico.— Há coisas que acontecem para nos fazer abrir os olhos. E o Miro foi um desses casos.

— Vocês pareciam felizes.— Mario diz um pouco reticente e ouve o seu amigo dar uma gargalhada extremamente ruidosa.— Ou não?

— Nós éramos.— Thomas abana a cabeça e pousa o copo sobre o balcão.— Até ao momento em que deixámos de ser.

Mario olha para Thomas completamente confuso após a afirmação do mesmo. O mais provável é que a bebida já tenha começado a fazer efeito no cérebro de Thomas porque ele já não está a dizer coisa com coisa.

— Quero uma _Pepsi_ , por favor.— Mario pede ao empregado do bar e agradece assim que o mesmo pousa uma lata de refrigerante à sua frente.— Há alguma coisa boa a acontecer na tua vida neste momento?

— Neste momento? — Thomas parece querer saber se ouviu bem e Mario assente.— Neste momento não há nada de bom na minha vida. Estou sem emprego e a viver no apartamento do Manuel, já para não falar da pressão dos meus pais para que eu me case.

— Os pais são todos iguais, não te preocupes.— Mario gargalha levemente, bebendo o seu refrigerante.

— Sim, mas os meus são piores.— Thomas declara e revira os olhos.— Quando eu estava com o Miro eles não me apoiavam. 

— Estás a tentar dizer o quê?— Mario ergue uma sobrancelha.

— Não entendes Mario?— o outro homem pergunta e sorri tristemente.— Eles não apoiam a minha relação com um homem. A única coisa que eles querem é que eu me case com uma mulher para lhes dar netos.

— Isso é muito egoísta por parte deles.— Mario comenta realmente impressionado com o que acabou de ouvir.

Mario nunca pensou que os pais de Thomas tivessem a mente tão fechada, ainda mais com um filho que é homossexual assumido há já bastantes anos. E talvez seja por isso que Mario fica com pena de Thomas.

— Já os confrontaste em relação a isso?— Mario interroga.— Talvez só tenhas de ter uma conversa séria com eles.

— Os meus pais não são desse tipo.— Thomas encolhe os ombros e de repente arregala os olhos, parecendo querer esconder-se num buraco.

— Passa-se alguma coisa?— Mario pergunta e vê o seu amigo coçar a sobrancelha para tapar o rosto.

— Não olhes para a frente, o Miro está aqui.— Thomas murmura, pegando na lata de Pepsi de Mario sem pedir autorização e bebendo um pouco de refrigerante.

— Onde?— é a primeira coisa que Mario diz e faz exatamente o contrário do que Thomas lhe havia pedido, olhando em frente.

O olhar de Mario cruza-se com o de Miro e Thomas quase tem um ataque cardíaco quando vê o seu ex-namorado vir na sua direção do outro lado do bar. Ele bufa e dá uma palmada no braço de Mario com força que olha para ele com um olhar culpado.

— Ele vem aí, e agora?!— Thomas pergunta totalmente em pânico.— Porra Mario, tinhas mesmo de olhar para ele?!

— Juro que foi sem intenção!— Mario desculpa-se e repara que Miro se aproxima cada vez mais. 

— Cala-te e beija-me!— Thomas ordena e levanta-se do seu lugar para se colocar entre as pernas de Mario e segurar no rosto dele.

Quando Thomas choca os seus lábios contra os de Mario a primeira reação deste é de choque porque ele não acreditava que Thomas ia de facto beijá-lo. Mas após ultrapassar o choque, Mario consegue finalmente corresponder ao beijo, colocando as suas mãos sobre a cintura de Thomas.

— Boa noite.— a voz de Miro faz os dois homens separarem-se para o encararem.— Mario, há quanto tempo!

— Olá Miro!— Mario tira uma das suas mãos da cintura de Thomas para a levantar.

— Vocês estão juntos?— Miro pergunta e ergue uma sobrancelha, fazendo Thomas revirar os olhos.

— Estamos e eu agradecia-te imenso se fosses embora.— Thomas fala de maneira rude, fazendo Mario conter o riso.

— Peço desculpa por incomodar.— Miro pronuncia e vira costas aos dois homens.

— Tu és louco!— Mario contém-se para não gritar assim que Miro já se encontrava bastante longe.

— Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça com a pressão! — Thomas explica e apercebe-se de que ainda se encontra entre as pernas de Mario.— Mas se queres que seja honesto, não me importava de repetir.

— O quê? — Mario pergunta incrédulo, ficando boquiaberto.

— Não te faças de surdo que eu sei que ouviste bem o que eu disse.— Thomas provoca, sorrindo de lado.

— Repito, tu és louco.— Mario abana a cabeça.— Mas tens sorte porque eu também sou.

Thomas não consegue esconder o seu sorriso quando desta vez é Mario que o beija.


End file.
